Building our lives on cardboard foundations
by SonataForMyOverdosedLover
Summary: Once again it was Charles duty to bring back the X-men. But Logan is about to realise that a lifetime won't be enough to catch up with what he had missed in a couple of years or how he will become the link between a rogue a gambler and an angel.
1. 5 o'clock tea time meeting

A.N.: This little story came out for many reasons not worth mentioning. If I shall have the time to continue this, the plot should evolve quite interesting with lots of twists, ups and down and all the drama that the X-men are capable of (joking with the last part). The base Universe in which this story takes place is the 4 X-men movies, a couple of years after. The small twists in the plot you'll be finding along the road I guess.

The story will focus on the relationship between Wolverine and Rogue but it will also bring in the spotlight the link between 4 main characters: Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit and Angel.

Disclaimer: All characters and organizations (minus episodic small characters) are the product of Marvel.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: 5 o'clock tea time meeting**

**

* * *

**

He pushed the glass door open and looked around.

With his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket he growled at the gloomy foggy day.

It was set: he didn't like London – not one bit. The Heathrow airport was starting to get crowded with all the people coming in and greeting their awaited people. He really needed a cigar so he waited not a second more and went further outside.

Once he found a less busy place near the taxi station he lighted one of his cigars and thought of heaven as the nicotine was filling his lungs.

Yes, Logan was finally one happy man after hours of flight. He still couldn't understand why they had to use a public transport instead their jet. That thought alone reminded him that he wasn't alone and looked behind as if he had this feeling that he had forgotten something. He arched one of his thick eyebrows looking back at the double doors of the airport. It's not like his companion was going to come out any sooner. Shaking his head he took another long drag and thought about his carefree 'friend'. The last half of the flight he had disappeared in the bathroom of the plane and not long after his disappearance the stewardess usually patrolling between the chairs was replaced. At least he had the dignity to announce him he'll meet him at their destination place...Which was not necessarily a good thing; Gumbo better not do anything stupid or mark his entrance. At that idea Logan started to have second thoughts about letting him out of sight.

He trod over his thrown cigar and went for a car. With two words he threw the driver the directions and didn't even bother to look at his tense figure.

How the hell did he end up here? One reason: Marie. How London and Marie linked he still had no idea.

It all happened when the X-men pulled all their efforts to contact him and call him back to the Institute. He would have skipped it, after years he had left that place, but a single sentence had been enough to put him back on tracks. _'We believe that Charles and Jean might not be dead.'_

So, that explains his return to the Institute. Once there he was greeted not only about the lasting members of the X-men but also by the comatose state Cyclops. Storm had filled him with all that they have learned, telling him that Charles was still there somewhere, that with the help of Emma Frost, who somehow had made her way back into the X-men, they had received fade telepathic signs of Charles and Jane. They had been able to locate Cyclops thanks to the help of their new arising allies, S.T.R.I.K.E. Logan has heard of this British intelligence agency before from Nick Fury but he also knew that they had disband, undermined for the inside. But according to Ororo it was now up again with a secured system and a trustworthy administration. Useless to say Logan was sceptic. But that could be the reason why they decided to send him of all people to acquire direct contact with the organization. That and the person who was supposed to lead him to them and clear his way – Rogue. That was the second time when he knew shock was written over his face – the first one being the news about Jean. Ever since he had stepped back into the Institute he knew Rogue wasn't there and hadn't been for a long time; there was no scent of her. He found the answer to that too. A year after his departure she had left the Institute as well. Where to? For the first two years they also had no idea; but unlike him she used to call from time to time. The first time they had seen her after two years was when she had dropped in front of their door, pointing at the helicopter on their baseball ground and telling them Scott was back. Fingering his pack of smokes from his jacket he stared through the steamy glass.

And now he was in England to have a chit-chat with this STRIKE people – the 'you scratch my back I scratch yours' kind of chit-chat. Initially Storm had decided to go herself but when Logan came back 'at the right time' and remembering it was Rogue that they had to get in contact with she was more than enthusiast to send him instead, considering their past relation. Logan himself was a little bit curios to see that girl but apart from Storm the rest of the X–men seemed a little reluctant to the idea. Even until now he knew not how to interpret that reaction. Regardless, here he was more than interested in seeing the kid again. All being perfectly understandable, that still didn't explain one presence with him in the country of tea and big clock tower: Gambit. When he went back to the Institute his road crossed again with this infamous Louisiana thief. Not exactly what he would describe a friend…a drinking, good fight buddy more likely. He was about to leave him behind when he found out about '_Stormy' _and decided to pay her a visit in New York. He thought he wouldn't care much but when '_Stormy'_ perused him to stay and help her he realised he should have dumped the card spazz exactly where he had found him. The worst was yet to come as Gambit's record and skills as a thief made them decide to bring him in front of the S.T.R.I.K.E. as their 'inside man'. In Logan's opinion he wouldn't trust the Gumbo with his beer but it was Ororo's decision, so he didn't have a word in this…until he'll have reasons to put his claws at the speech point.

So Rogue was in England? That was a long way from home. He couldn't blame her for leaving. He wished he could, the thought of her staying at a safe place like the institute helping a lot, but he knew he had no right to. He had done the same. And he could understand more of how she must have felt out of place once she had taken the 'cure'. But Great Britain? What would a southern girl ever search for in Britain? Apparently, she had caught herself in mutant business even with her powers out, because that's what she had told them when she came back while smiling guiltily – that she had taken the 'cure'. How old should she be now? Twenty something… almost ten years had passed since she had jumped into the back of his car. Twenty six? Twenty seven?

The car came to a stop. The man threw some money at the cab driver and hit the door closed. Then his not so good mood dropped even more because of this place. You had to be joking him: an Oil Company? That was either a tasteless choice of a cover or a crappy joke. He really hated the British sense of humour.

Nevertheless he continued towards the double doors. At least the building was tall and of impressive construction. At the entrance he was stopped by the guard who, behind the counter and his glassed box, raised and looked at him questing.

Annoyed Logan approached the speaking glass.

"I am here for Anna Marie D'Ancanto."

The other man, obviously alerted by his appearance looked at him for a while as if the name had been completely new to him.

"Wait a second Sir."

As the guard picked up the transceiver and almost quietly contacted the other line Logan had to roll his eyes at the thick British accent. For a fact he didn't like British weather and British people – they were snobs no matter their position and jobs.

Then the uniform turned to him.

"Please advance to the lodge and wait there for someone to pick you up."

With a last glare he did as told. Apparently he did get to the right place as he hadn't even stated his name and they already knew his business here.

Fine; so he hated British weather, British people and British sense of decoration – everything looked expensive, dead clean and impractical. Pff… snobs. They were damned English…they were supposed to be there on time; and he hated waiting.

When he was about to growl the click of the elevator reached his ears; soon after, a pair of easy steps was heard coming his way from the elevator; a woman. It took her long to appear, giving the long corridor but there she was - a small blonde professional woman with soft features and a pair of slim glasses on her nose.

"Mister Logan. I am here to escort you through the building. If you would please follow me…"

Well, this was better than anything. He stepped towards her and she turned, walking back towards the elevator. He sensed her tension at setting eyes on him, as she looked the weak, desk type of person, but he couldn't smell any sense of fear coming from her. From the confidence with which she was keeping herself it looked as if the only thing that had distracted her were his looks, the scorn on his face had no effect whatsoever. She looked as if she was facing worse than him each day. Boss maybe? She was defiantly a secretary. And if it weren't for the professional appearances, the pile of documents she was elegantly holding in front of her gave her away.

Once inside the elevator she pushed the button to the 9th floor and the annoying music started to play.

"I am sorry for making you wait so long."

Truth being told he had spent only 6 minutes in the lodge.

"We had to solve unexpected problems that appeared in the last seconds. That is why I couldn't pick you up earlier. Needless to say my superior had to go and handle the…uninvited occurrence."

She smiled smartly and apologizing to him. But there was something else in her smile.

Logan felt a knot in his throat. He certainty didn't like the ring that that 'uninvited' thing had. This was definitely a bad omen and he felt as if he had forgotten something…something bad…;as the gas running at home.

Once the elevator stopped the doors seemed to take their time to open. The woman stepped out and guided him through the long corridor, doors on both sides. Suddenly one of the doors opened and a well suit appearing in front of the woman.

"Problem solved. He is in the interrogatory room."

Before the woman could answer another voice shouted from inside the office.

"Was! She got him out 10 seconds ago and Sinclair is bringing him up."

The woman sighed tired.

"This could have been a quiet day." Then she turned to Logan and the same shy smile appeared on her lips. "Please, let us move forward."

At the end of the corridor she pushed the door open and led him inside her office and from there through another door into a much larger bureau.

He restrained a snorting sound at the luxurious office but at that moment he was trying not to think at this thing that kept bugging him more and more from the little words exchange in the corridor. If his fears were true he set his mind on pretending he didn't know Gambit.

"Please have a seat. You will be received in a couple of minutes. Would you like something to drink?"

A low 'no' was all that she received as an answer and if she felt insulted her professional attitude didn't let it show. She bowed and smiled politely and exited, closing the door after him.

He didn't have the time to look around when his ears caught two set of steps marching towards the office.

The door flew open and he smirked at the irony. What did you know? His guesses had been right. A tall men, dressed in a perfect black suit stopped in the doorway pushing in a terrible amused Gambit at the sight of his 'old pall'.

"Mon ami! I knew y' were going t' get me out of dere!"

This time however Logan rolled his eyes.

The guy in the doorway looked beyond furious and was definitely not finding any of this humorous. He turned to the woman outside.

"Where is she? She has no position to take him out of the interrogatory."

The woman twitched at his spitting words and squeezed in past him.

"Well, apparently you abided her words and brought him up here."

The woman was visibly annoyed by his yelling.

The southern man looked at his companion whilst letting his body fall on the fine leather sofa.

"So, I guess y' weren't the one t' get me out of dere."

Logan snorted.

"Couldn't yah use the front door Gumbo?"

He shrugged and looked at the petite woman fighting his colleague.

"And miss a pair o' beautiful legs, ami? T' bad that when they lifted me from the interrogatory room dis boor pushed me foreword and I couldn't see past her thighs because o' all those people surrounding her. Tell y' somethin': I'd run around dis place t' get caught anytime if dat means seing' dat pair o' long legs again and again."

And here again he was starting with his lady-killer comments. He felt a headache approaching and was about to make everyone keep their tongues when the sound of the elevator stopped him. With ears tense; once the doors opened he started to sniff the air involuntary and frowned immediately. The sound of sharp stilettos hitting the floor of the corridor like nails reached his ears more intensely which each step. And the scent ... it was almost like smelling an old forgotten memory, mixed with the smell of smog and perfume.

The blond woman brought her hand to her ear device and Logan managed to catch the '_Cat's on the roll. Good luck_' line. Her eyes widened and looked at the man.

"Look Sinclair… She is coming this way. Please, please, leave the office. I don't want any more problems."

The tall man looked at her and then down the entrance.

"Good. Then she'll have to listen to me and stop undermine the agency's orders."

The man stormed out of the room to meet the said approaching 'cat'. Soon the silhouette became visible and the sound of her sure, hastened steps was heard by everyone.

"What authority do you have to free spies whenever you desire? This man had broken through our system and you take him from our agents' hands without an interrogatory?" As the voice thundered closer and close the stilettos moved forward unaffected. Right before entering in the office Logan took a step ahead in recognition.

"You can't do that!"

The legs seemed to have no end as they passed the doorsteps and stopped in a pirouette with the long high ponytail swaying over the shoulders and one hand gripping the edge of the door.

The body of the woman curved as her hand slowly slid down to the handle. At that the man froze in front of her, his words long forgotten at her low voice.

"I just did that; about 4 minutes ago."

Her hand pushed forcefully, the door slamming right in his face. The gesture was cursively follower by another half pirouette which left the woman facing the two men, hands on her curvy hips.

The standing man looked up from the elegant stilettos to the knee lengthened pencil skirt (too tight if you were to ask him), up to the beige satin shirt and dark auburn hair, some of the white locks falling along one side of a smart grin.

"Hello Logan."

_Damned him be… _This certainly wasn't Rogue anymore…this was _trouble__. _


	2. Property lost

Chapter 2**: Property lost**

**

* * *

**

The tall woman in front of them smiled cleverly and when she got a glimpse of the seated man her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"You, stand up."

At the threatening order Remy was on his feet. Hell, who was he to disobey such a _belle? _He might as well play after her own game.

"Remy LeBeau, at y' services."

At his exaggerated bow she kept to herself the urge to roll her eyes. What surprised Remy though, were the sudden firm steps she took towards him, stopping intimidatingly close to his face. With arms folded in front of her chest her eyes roamed along his complexion. He was finding the situation bizarre, because when women were evaluating him so close it was usually accompanied by a glint of desire followed by some unorthodox events – but she was looking at him as if he was an arithmetic value.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Hmmm.."

And with that little sound she spun around.

"Evelyn."

At her high voice the door opened in seconds to show the blond woman.

"Please link my mobile connection to the office line."

The woman nodded and only when Rogue approached the desk Logan paid attention to the cell phone in her lefty _gloved_ hand. As she put the phone of the hold device his eyes narrowed.

When the small woman was about to exit Rogue underpinned her hands on the desk and looked at her.

"Oh, and this office is empty." She smiled sharply at the woman. "Needless to say, nothing out of the schedule happened this morning."

As a reaction she nodded once more with an understandable smile on her lips. "I will make sure the message passes to the lower levels."

"Thank you."

While the women exchanged their words Remy looked at the other man with the corner of his eyes.

"Sooo…y' happen t' know de _pair o' legs_ ?"

At Logan possessive growl he got his answer.

As the door closed Rogue pushed the red button of the phone line and threw them a glance between her mascaraed eyelashes.

"Boys, say hello to mommy Storm as she is about to scold you."

With that the voice of the African beauty was heard through the speaker.

"_Marie, I am sorry for the inconvenient they caused_. _Maybe it would have been wiser for me to come there instead. _"

Said woman huffed a laugh.

"Don't worry; I've faced worse in this place. Now; with the problem at hand …" and saying that she looked up to stare at the tall man, knowing that whatever the discussion will be, it will include him.

"For now I have just two thought to share. He looks promising but that won't make me overlook the fact that he had been caught by the S.T.R.I.K.E. agents way too easily." She stopped. "Though, considering your confidence I will grant him a second chance."

Remy's face furrowed and she threw him a sarcastic smile.

At the end of the line Ororo laughed slightly. _"And your other thought?"_

Her body lost a part of the formal tension and she made a funny grimace.

"My other thought is professional unrelated. I just felt like voicing my concern over the fact that Logan's messmates seem to get more and more questionable with the pass of time. I guess even he must feel really lonely at times."

That line alone was the reason of many reactions. The weather witch let out a refreshing laughter, with Remy faking disappointment and Logan grinning at the insult.

"_Chére…_y' wounded dis man."

"_Don't worry Remy. A cold shower is good for your ego from time to time."_

Rogue smiled.

"I guess this is where the fun ends. Ah'll provide them with all the information they need then I'll make sure to send them to the headquarters. They will probably be on a plane back to New York by this evening."

"_Thank you Marie. We are in great debt for what you are doing."_

"I already told yah that you have nothing to thank me for. We are on the same side. I will contact you later."

"_Very well. Logan, Remy_."

With that the conversation ended.

Rogue looked up and for the first time into Logan's eyes.

She straightened and circled the desk to them.

The man smirked and stepped forward. For a moment he simply stared at her, her high heels sending her to his eyelevel.

He chuckled.

"You've grown kid."

She closed here eyes and opened them slowly, gently nodding.

"Among other things I did while you were away."

If it weren't for her smile he would have thought her words were more than a simple greeting.

Logan grinned and opened his arms to hug her. With his arms around her back he came to realise even more what had became clear from the first scent he had caught of her in the corridor. It was hard to call her 'kid' and even patting her on the head would be hard now – and not just because of the height; there was something else. And that something was even more visible in the way she hadn't immediately react to the embrace, the way her hands gauchely patted his large back, cautiously. He narrowed his eyes and put some distance between them, looking at her. Her face was smiling but it was a troubled smile.

"Well I guess it's a good thing to see you again – it dismisses the fear that your body might be rotting unknowingly in some corner of this world."

Her joke would have passed unnoticed if it weren't for Remy's smirk but Logan's eyes fell towards her gloved hands. She followed his gaze.

He nodded towards them.

"Haven't you taken the cure?"

Unconsciously she brought both of them in front of her and her lips formed a thin line. She stared at the leather gloves and considered how she had no time to discard them when she first reached the office because of the call announcing a certain thief's arrival. In the end it wasn't like she would lie to him, just not giving him all the details.  
Her green eyes looked up to catch his.

"No."

He frowned in confusion.

"Why did you lie back then?"

She hid her tension behind a double edged grin.

"You can't blame a woman for her curiosity. I was just interested in what kind of reactions I would receive." She lowered her head but did not lose his gaze. "Not very warm-hearted I came to realise. But of course you couldn't know that because by the time I told the truth you were already gone."

This was the first time her sharp remark sounded more like a hand slapped over his face and he started to doubt that the coldness he was receiving was just part of his imagination. But she elegantly took a step back and leaned backwards, supporting her body on the edge of the desk, arms over her chest, her legs more appealing than ever in that black skirt. Which brought him back to one of his first problems; and Gumbo's previous comments weren't helping.

"Then what's with the legs?"

Maybe that hadn't come out just right, giving the reactions. The woman looked at him with two perfectly round eyes in a state of shock at the sudden question and confusion. She looked down puzzled.

"What is wrong with my legs?"

"_Oui m'sieur Wolfy. _Dat is one fine pair o' legs. I see nothin' wrong in dem."

Logan threw him an annoyed glare whilst Rogue bothered just to arch an eyebrow his way.

"Shut it Cajun. What I meant was to ask if you aren't scared of exposing too much skin." At least that's what he though he wanted to ask.

At that it was Remy's turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow and Rogue to look at him amused.

"It's not like people walk around this building with a death wish of touching my legs." Logan didn't need to look at Gambit to feel the need to prove her wrong. "And they're called stockings. Not that a man like you would care about such things, but if you are interested they are actually garter belt stockings."

He looked in disbelief at her sly content smile considering how that piece of information had the wrong impact in more than one way. For this confident Rogue he was definitely not prepared and had he knew that by coming here he would have to deal with this he wouldn't have agreed to Gambit's presence no matter the conditions.

"Clever tongue you got there kid."

She was about to comment when he cut her off, a little to harsh but too late to take it back.

"Don't tell me… you got that one while I was missing too?"

She stopped and looked into his eyes with an expression that he couldn't understand. Then, once again she smiled politely. He was beginning to hate that smile.

"Either way, we should cover much more serious business." She looked from a man to another. "And I would appreciate if both of you would take a seat. It is kind of intimidating with your presences towering over me."

"But _chére _I had no time fo' proper introduction."

"Skip it _swamp rat. _I have everything I need to know about you in the files."

"Uuuu…. _Swamp rat?_ Remy is once again hurt 'bout y' words. But t' make us even can dis _swamp rat_ ask y' somethin'?"

She tilted her head to one side amused and confident. "If that will keep you from interrupting me any further…"

The corner of his mouth went up in a shady manner.

"Who is the ungrateful person dat got y'r beautiful southern accent spoiled?"

She tensed. "I'm sorry?"

"See.. for y'r accent to be so mixed up y' must have spend more dan one year in dis gloomy country. And a hot blooded _femme_ such as y'self wouldn't stay so far from home for such a long time unless de reason would be an _homme_."

Her eyes hardened and for an instant her confidence vanished. – enough for Remy to sing victory in his head and Logan to feel it.

"I was sayin' dat because Remy finds it a pity."

She continued to glare at him.

"Well, if you had no problem in recognizing my origins Ah guess there is nothing to worry about. And with regard to your preconceptions I am terrible sorry but the truth is that Ah don't give a damn, sugah."

She ended her speech with the same self confidence as before while Logan knew what being proud of someone meant as he strolled towards the sofa.

"I believe that Ororo and Mr Hank have already informed you about the situation."

"Hey, listen kid – are you working for S.T.R.I.K.E.?"

"Sort of." She sighed. "I am just taking someone's place while they are away. The point of all this is to establish a permanent cooperation between S.T.R.I.K.E and X-men. As you may see they are not a pro-mutant organization but we work for the same purpose. That is why they are willing to help when they consider it's a right thing to do and in exchange they want our help to keep things under control where they can't bluntly offer support."

"So why are we working with them?"

She looked straight at him. "Because, if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have had any idea that the Professor is still out there in this word."

"Storm told me that we have nothing sure. Just because those guys accidentally stumbled across One-Eye it doesn't necessarily mean that we'll find Charles as well. What makes you believe that he is still alive?"

The auburn haired woman stared into his eyes and he wondered if she had ever looked at him with such powerful eyes since the moment their roads met.

"For the same reason you believe Jean is alive…. I suppose." For the first time he felt a scent of coldness in her voice also. "I believe you hit the road back to the Institute as soon as they told you that Jean might be alive."

Her statement was soon followed by an awkward silence.

"But then again I have no idea what it is with men and their instinct of becoming sudden heroes when there is a woman in the game."

Remy smirked.

"Dere is always the pleasure o' getting' de girl in de end."

Rogue looked at the man and couldn't suppress her own smirk.

"You must know better."

Without losing them out of sight she stretched one of her arms on the desk and picked a carton folder.

"This is for you Logan. It contains communication codes, data over people and locations you should know about, numbers and coordinates. Since you are here it has been made clear that you are the one in charge with the cooperation agreement and also the only one from outside in possession of confidential information. As for your Cajun friend they want him as the main outside agent in regard to mutant problems. Meaning he will probably have to come visiting this place more than once and work on field - and the fact that once agreed with this his behavior will become your direct responsibly."

She stopped and arched an eyebrow. "Before handling you these files I have to have your answer. Are you in or out?"

"_Ma chére, _if y'll attend me each time I visit I am more than glad t' be at deir services."

"Stop acting as if you hadn't got laid in the last 12 hours, will ya bub?" For some reason all this was starting to annoy him more than he would usually care. He roughly nodded at the woman with an inexplicable desire to grip her by the shoulders and shake that entire attitude out of her. That damn professional, elegant….womanly attitude was not for Rogue; not _his_ kid.

Pushing herself up she took some steps towards Logan.

"Very well." She stopped right in front of him, looking down. "You'd better make sure that no one else besides you sees this." He had to look up to catch her eyes and he didn't like the situation one bit. She had never been bossy with him; she had never fight to have the upper hand, always putting her confidence and hope in him. His beastly instincts were shouting to jump up on his feet and grave holes into her eyes but all he found himself doing was taking the damn folder from her hand.

She stepped back.

"Good. Now I should guide you to the exit and to someone who will bring you to the S.T.R.I.K.E. headquarters."

"That was all?" When he got on his feet she turned to look at him.

"I did my job of bringing you in contact with the right people; and now they are waiting for you."

She went for the door.

"Oh. And on our way out don't do anything strange or out of hand." Her eyes lingered a little longer over the tall man. "Don't hold anyone's' glance and if something happens let me do the talk."

Logan stepped further to grab her by the arm but once the door was opened she stepped outside.

While passing by him in his way outside the office Remy threw an amused glance at his friend.

"If y' ask me y're not on dat woman's list o' 10 favourite people." With that he strolled out. "But hey, maybe y' don't need de opinion o' an empath."

And he was right. He didn't need an empath to realise that this reunion had gone nothing like he had been expecting.

When they were all about to step in the corridor the blond woman got up from her desk.

"Miss…"

"Yes Evelyn?"

"You might want to know that the base is sending someone for tonight's conference. They didn't look very happy at the damage resulted in Serbia's operation."

"Hmm…thank you for the tip. Announce my presence at the conference to fill the place of Dr. Morganton. I expect them to be thrilled by it."

She rolled her eyes and smiled slyly as she continued to lead the two men.

The woman shared with her the same smile.

"On it." Then she let out a sarcastic low continuation. "I wish them luck in this case."

"So when are you coming back?"

She knew what the man meant.

"Back where?"

"The X-men."

"I am not." Before he had the time to answer of even react to that she continued. "Logan, I left the X-men and I don't intend to go back unless they absolutely need me there. If not, I am content with my current life. I'd say I am more than content but that wouldn't do any good."

Remy chuckled at her words. She was incensing him on purpose and taking pleasure in it. He knew all that from the explosion of feelings he was getting from her. Not to mention that she is the first person he had seen able to lie to Logan with such easiness. He had to give her credits for keeping her true emotions away from the man's sharp instincts. Remy was still trying to understand what kind of relation they had because, in the woman's opinion they _had – _and there was no more.

"Not to mention that I have been of more help to the X-men working from outside the team."

Logan wanted to speak but yet again he was interrupted when the doors of the elevator opened to reveal a large man, in his mid fifties,the same professional costume as all the people in this building, in tail with two younger men.

The old man's eyes widened and an enormous grin appeared on his face as he spotted Rogue.

"Ha ha ha! Marie!"

He brought his arms up at exiting the elevator and was about to get dangerously close to the woman for a hug and kiss on her cheeks. Her hands reached out and she put them on his upper arms gently gripping them, both stopping him for getting any closer and offering the awaited embrace. The man found himself in the situation of doing the same, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Mr. Lewis" She smiled with compliance. "Ah haven't seen you in weeks. How is you heart condition?"

"Bah, that is not something to keep this old wreck away from his work. Oh, but those are not thinks for such beautiful eyes to be concerned over. What are _you _doing here? Don't tell me that Morganton called you to keep his place again?"

"Ah'd like to regard it as a 'calling in for a favour' kind of situation."

"Heh, I was wondering why all the people from his department seemed so serious and tense since I came."

She chuckled whilst he threw a glance over her shoulder at the two men already inside the elevator.

"Well, you look busy; I will not retain you any longer."

He bowed politely and she stepped backwards in the elevator, her hand clapped together.

"It was nice to see you and send all my best wishes to Mr. Worthington."

If she could have screamed out loud at that moment she would most definitely have said _fuck._

But she looked at him with her large smile still on her face.

"Ah most definitely will."

The doors closed. Rogue closed her eyes; she let her hands by her side and her smile fell, offering out an annoyed sigh. She glared at the button tablet as if she wanted it in pieces, then pushed the last floor command.

Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Worthington? As in Warren Worthington III?"

Rogue looked in the mirror wall to her right to watch the two men. She threw Logan a puzzled look at his sudden but obvious explosion of possessiveness and wanted to bark out at him a 'what do you care?' but of course, she didn't.

Instead she turned and underpinned her right shoulder on the door looking at him comically.

"If you wouldn't have disappeared from the world of the living for the past years you would have known that Worthington II is long dead and consequently would have realised how pointless your question is."

"So birdie boy is in London as well?"

She sighed and pushed herself up waiting for the doors to open.

"Yes, he is in London and Ah happen to see him almost on daily basis. If it weren't for his material support and implication S.T.R.I.K.E would have never been rehabilitated, and consequently they wouldn't have been so dedicated in helping our cause." She paused but still couldn't stop the words to follow. "So when we find Jean if yah feel like thanking someone you'd better kiss his feet."

He frowned. This was already too much shit he had let her throw his way without a proper explanation.

"Would you mind telling me what is with the cold attitude? Because I am under the impression that each time you open your mouth it's just to throw more accusations my way."

"That happens to be half true."

The elevator stopped.

"What?"  
"I am not insulting you if that's what you believe; Ah am not even blaming you of anything – that is also just your imagination; plus, for not doing that I made some rehearsal on my way to the office, and I managed to hold mah tongue just fine." She looked past her shoulder at him.

"But more than a hug and a full heartedly relief that you are ok you shouldn't expect. At times, Logan, some of us get tired of simply be left behind and watch their lives passing bah while they wait like easily disposable fools. Maybe yah have enough time to come and go as you please but mah lifetime is too short to spend it waiting for you to come and ask me '_how you've been kid'_." She looked ahead of her.

"And to tell you the truth, I am finally happy with what live gave me."

Then and there he wanted to stop the doors from opening and block her in until she'll spill out everything but the next second she slipped right outside leaving them no other option than to follow.

Her angry high heels were echoing towards the exit. Logan was about to grab her arm and stop her when she whispered while continuing her walk.

"You'd better not do anything stupid. These walls are webbed with cameras and devices and before you'll have the time to watch me in the eyes more than a dozen of guns will be pointing at your head. And from those I don't have the means to get both of you out."

His eyes narrowed and his throat let out a silent growl.

She pushed the double doors open and walked straight towards a black car parked outside, the driver waiting by its side.

Rogue approached his smilingly and shook his hand.

"Jeremy I'll leave them in your hands. You know where to bring them and at what hour to pick them up. Would you also be that kind to drive them to the airport after? You'd be doing me a great favour."

"Of course, Madam."

After that she turned to her left to greet the men goodbye.

She looked up into Logan's eyes and it pained her to see the anger he was holding but she had long promised to herself to keep the distance and not get involved with that man anymore. For her mainly, but also for the life she was having now.

"Logan. I am really happy to have seen you again." And for the first time since she had spoken to him she meant those words. She wanted to say more but… Rogue looked down and then turned to the other man, staring into his handsome features.

"Well… it has been a pleasure meeting you, LeBeau but I'd rather see more of your professional side next time."

The man grinned and took her gloved hand in his, laying a kiss at the base of her fingers and glancing up into her eyes.

"De pleasure was all mine, _chére._"

She smirked amused at his old fashioned actions and rolled her eyes as she took her hand from him.

"Charming, Cajun."

Before other words could be exchanged through the doors stepped out the blond secretary with a phone in her hands. She looked troubled.

"Miss D'Ancanto! Director Ebersbacher is on line one. He wishes to speak with you immediately with regards of today's disturbance at the corporation."

Her rich green eyes turned for a second to the said '_disturbance' _then shaking her head she stepped away.

"Sorry boys – duty's call. Have a nice trip."

She waved at them and grabbed the phone from the woman's hands, her hips swinging elegantly and her legs carrying her back inside the building, away from the soft pouring rain.

"Director Ebersbacher… There is nothing to worry about, just some minor program errors, nothing that I couldn't deal with. Of course… It has always been a pleasure to hear how concerned you are over the well development of the system."

Logan turned to the car, threw his body inside and slammed the door listening to her voice until his ears couldn't catch it any longer. He didn't like this new Rogue; not at all; and worst of all, he didn't like the effect she had over him.


End file.
